The Five Stages of Grief
by thisnameisnowtaken
Summary: They say there are five stages of grief: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. EdwardxJane. Rated M mainly for language and suggestive themes.
1. Stage 1: Denial

**Stage 1: Denial**

_Her face screwed up in pain as the air left her body with a shrill scream that filled the Volturi castle with dread and immense, unforgiving pain. The pale skin crackled and then, suddenly, there was nothing but broken marble where she had been. Cracked, broken, and all but forgotten as Aro commanded they burn her._

* * *

Edward dreamed a lot these days, but never about her. Never about Cristina, his beautiful sister. It had been a week, and tears had yet to fall. It had been a stupid sentence. She had been a newborn, her thirst for blood still fresh and uncontrollable – and Aro had sentenced her to death because her self-control had slipped for one second. One second was all it took, and then it was all over. The woman he loved more than anything on this earth was dead.

She had been cracked and broken into pieces of marble, but she would not be forgotten. That much he promised himself. She would not get to leave this world before he had dealt with her executors. Her memory would be honoured with the blood of those who had so unrightfully killed her. Only with them broken could he let himself forget.


	2. Stage 2: Anger

**Stage 2: Anger**

The first time Edward went out after Cristina's death was a feast for the Volturis, to celebrate the appearance of two new members. He was not happy to be there but Carlisle had insisted. They had to _appear_ to be satisfied with the judgment. They had to _appear_ to not mind at all that their family was breaking apart and no one could be blamed but the Volturi family.

While the Cullens had lost one of theirs, the Volturi clan had gained two. They were young, both when it came to human and vampire age. And they were both talented, way more talented than most of the older vampires.

There was Alec, a beautiful youth with coal black hair and dark eyes. His smiles were thin, but easy. Of course, like most other things his clan did, this was only a cover. They said he could deprive you of your senses as easily as others blinked their eyes and, judging from his thoughts in that moment, those rumours were correct.

Which would mean the rumours of his sister were true, too. He had his arm around her waist, clearly protective. That was understandable, considering her beauty. She had blonde hair that fell in perfect waves all the way down her back. Her eyes were such a clear red that most were mesmerized. Beneath her face and smile, it was said, a monster hid; a monster who could make you wish your own death with one glance and make you wish you had never been born with another.

All of that did not matter, though. The moment he had heard of her, his enemies' new darling, he had known there was only one way to get back at the Volturis; her.

He pushed his way through the crowd to where she was standing and extended a hand, hoping she had a thing for the type of man who interrupted her conversations without a second thought.

"I'm Edward," he said to explain his hand.

A smile appeared on her face and she took his hand. "How do you do?" she said politely. "I'm Jane, but I expect you know that already."

"Indeed."

"This is my brother, Alec." She turned to her brother and whispered in his ear. The small boy smiled and extended his hand.

"You must excuse me," he said afterwards, "I believe there is a man in the corner calling for my attention."

Edward was relieved that he was left alone with Jane. The chances of seducing her with her brother standing right beside her were not good. And he needed to seduce her, to gain access to the world of the Volturi clan. He asked his sister to forgive him, if she saw him from her seat in heaven. He hoped with all his heart that she had at least been let into heaven, that her soul had remained intact.

"I saw you across the room," he explained. "I had been told of your beauty, but… I was in no way properly prepared."

She giggled girlishly and he was reminded that, in spite of her talents, she was just a young girl. "Why, thank you."

"Do you know what the best part of being a vampire is?" he asked her casually.

"The part where you live forever," she said, her voice revealing how sure of herself she was. She smiled at him.

"No." Her surprise was obvious. "The best part, I think, is that those annoying rules of humanity do not apply."

"Oh," she breathed. Her eyebrows drew together, a sign of interest. "What rules would you be talking about?"

"Oh, just…" He hesitated, as though he really did have to think about it, and she smiled patiently. "The rules of physics, for one. Then there is the marriage, which none of us really quite believe in. And, of course, we all frequently break the ban against premarital sex."

He could tell that she drew in a breath, even though she was dead and did not need it. "Is that so?"

That was another thing about being newborn; the libido. It was going to be easier than he thought.

* * *

Jane and Edward spent the night in each other's company. By the end of it, as people left the room and workers entered to clean up after the feast. Edward was tired, anger building in his insides, after an entire night spent trying to actually lead a polite conversation with his worst enemy.

He let the anger out when he pressed her against the wall and entered her, moving angrily against her. She did not seem to notice his anger. Instead, she asked if they could see each other again. He decided that maybe there was more than one way of breaking his enemies.


End file.
